December
by Akamis chan
Summary: Kana l'avait prédit, et elle mit tout en oeuvre pour que ce mois de Décembre soit le plus dingue que Lucy n'ait jamais passé. En 31 jours, tout peut changer. Mêmes les plus grandes certitudes… Du point de vue de Lucy, surtout Nalu, mais aussi Gale et une surprise vers le 17 …attendez vous à tout et venez lire si ça vous tente !
1. 2 décembre, le réveil

Un pale soleil d'hiver se levait. La neige tombait silencieusement sur les rues pavées de Magnolia. A l'angle de d'une rue, un panneau indiquait la _Strawberry street_ , les vitres des maisons étaient couvertes de givre .

Dans une d'entre elles une jeune fille bonde était endormie.

Froid … il faisait si froid …Lucy avait à peine de quoi se payer un loyer, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une facture de chauffage en plus! Le réveil sonna. Il était déjà neuf heures. Mais la belle constélationiste savait que si elle se levait elle allait regretter la douce chaleur de son lit. Chaleur plutôt inhabituelle d'ailleur …Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. A coté d'elle ronflait un squatteur aux cheveux rose et une boule de poils bleue. Natsu et Happy… Lucy était d'abord énervée puis elle se dit qu'au moins elle avait chaud, le dragon slayer était un véritable radiateur! Décidée à se rendormir, elle se rapprocha de lui pour se réchauffer. Natsu venait souvent dormir dans son lit en passant par la fenêtre, ce qu'elle trouvait énervant et exaspérant par moments …surtout qu'il la laissait ouverte ! Mais là il fallait dire qu'il tombait plutôt bien. Lucy commençait à se réchauffer et regarda son nouveau radiateur vivant. C'est vrai que Natsu était assez mignon quand il dormait. Enfin si on oubliait les ronflements bruyants…Deuxième sonnerie du réveil. Cette fois ci le dragon slayer se ouvrit les yeux. Et défonça le réveil d'un coup de poing. Lucy n'en tint pas compte, elle était trop bien dans ce lit brûlant pour engueuler Natsu. Elle fit mine d'être endormie, et il se réinstalla sans un bruit pour ne pas la 'réveiller'. La constélationiste sentait son corps brûlant dans son dos, elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrete jamais … Attendez, quoi ? Le froid devais lui avoir un peu déréglé le système !Ou peut être étais-ce la chaleur torride qui émanait du dragon slayer… Oulah, il va vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme ! Oh, et puis tant pis, elle se calmerai demain, elle voulait juste rester là, avec lui…

Kana montait les marches de l'escalier de l'appartement de Lucy. Mirajane lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher car il était déjà midi et qu'elle n'était toujours pas arrivée à la guilde …

La jolie brune se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvais vivre dans un endroits aussi froid sans la moindre goutte d'alcool pour se réchauffer. Lucy devait être surhumaine…

Elle arriva devant sa porte et toqua trois fois, sans réponses. Elle sortit donc sa carte «key » et déverrouilla la porte. Contrairement au reste de l'immeuble, la pièce était envahit d'une chaleur douce. Kana se dirigea vers le lit de la costélationniste et la trouva blottie dans les bras de Natsu. Il portait toujours ses habits de la veille et avait du venir directement depuis la guilde en passant par la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Les deux mages avaient une expression paisible et Happy dormait sur un oreiller à coté d'eux. Kana esquissa un grand sourire. Ces deux là vraiment, quand allaient-ils se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient depuis le premier jour? Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de la pièce puis elle se rappela qu'elle était venue pour chercher Lucy donc elle claqua la porte pour les réveiller et s'en alla vers la guilde.

La constélationiste se réveilla brusquement. Les bras de Natsu l'entouraient et la serraient très fort contre lui. Ils étaient brûlants et rassurants, forts et puissants …

-Yo Luce bien dormi? demanda t-il d'un air endormi.

-Oui, bien sur, tu était là …Lucy se reprit rapidement. Enfin grâce à toi j'ai pas eu est chaud. Enfin je veut dire que tu est brûlant. Heu non, enfin heu pas comme ça, euh au premier degré quoi. Pas dans le sens 'hot' hein !Enfin si !Euh, mais pas …

-Attend, Lu-chan, j'ai rien compris, tu a bien dormis alors ?

-Oui .

-Et toi Happy ?

-Super, répondit le neko .

-Moi aussi, je suis si en forme que je sens que je pourrais battre Gildarts !A toute à l'heure Lu-chan !Allez, viens Happy, on y va !


	2. 2 décembre, les bougies

Et les deux squatteurs disparurent par la fenêtre , laissant une Lucy confuse et toute rouge dans de beaux draps brûlants …(jeu de mot de merde )

La jolie blonde mit une minute pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, maudissant le carrelage gelé. Elle sentait encore l'étrainte ardente du dragon autour d'elle, et un sentiment bizarre qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps en pensant qu'elle lui rappelait la chaleur de Natsu. La constellationiste voulait oublier le contact de ses bras puissants autour d'elle, elle ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à son fameux sourire plein de crocs et à son torse musclé …

Mais qu'est ce qui se se passait dans sa tête, bordel ?!

Lucy hésitait. Devait elle mettre un jean moulant avec un chemisier ou une jupe écossaise avec un pull blanc en laine ? Et pour ses cheveux ? Son habituelle couette sur le coté ou alors deux petites ? Et si ça ne plaisait pas à Natsu ?Mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se sorte le dragon slayer de son esprit !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy était enfin dehors et il était une heure moins le quart. Elle avait fini par mettre la jupe, et elle le regrettait car le froid lui glaçait les os. Si Natsu avait été là, il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer …Attendez, Quooiii ?Mais son cerveau s'était mis en hibernation pour l'hiver ou quoi ?Réveille-toi Lucy !

Lucy pénétra dans la guilde d'un air décidé. Au bar, Kana discutait avec Mirajane en sirotant de la vodka. Elle fit signe à Lucy de venir.

-Salut Lucy, bien dormi? dit la jolie brune avec un sous entendu à peine percevable.

-Euh, on peut dire ça …

-Il fait vraiment très froid, cet hiver !renchérit la barmaid. Il y a au moins un metre de neige dehors !Au moins toi Lucy tu n'as pas l'air trop gelée …

Elle échangea un regard complice avec la mage des cartes.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Lucy en rougissant.

-Salut Lu-chan, dit Levy qui venait d'arriver, tu n'aurais pas vu Lily par hasard ?

-Non, je viens d'arriver, pourquoi ?

-Rien , c'est pas grave … rajouta-elle en s'en allant .

-Moi je sais pourquoi …dit Mira d'un air amusé.

-Pourq…ah Gajil .se reprit Lucy.

-Hey Levy !lança la barmaid. Je ne sais pas où est Lily mais Gajil devait aller acheter des boissons pour la guilde, tu devrais aller lui demander !

Levy fit un signe de main pour la remercier, en réponse au clin d'œil plein de sous entendus de Mira. Puis elle sortit à grandes enjambées.

-Et toi Lucy, personne à aller voir ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Hum, voyons voir … dit la fille de Gildart. Nous sommes le …

-2 décembre.

-Et dans 22 jours c'est Noël ! Il faut absolument que tu nous aides à organiser la fête !

Nöel ! Lucy allait enfin fêter Noël ! Ça serait la première fois… elle ne l'avait jamais fêté car son père était bien trop occupé. Elle avait passé toute son enfance à se demander comment ce serait d'avoir des cadeaux. Et les gâteaux, les décorations, les bals, comme dans les contes que sa mère lui lisait !Et le gui… le cœur de Lucy s'emballa soudainement. Natsu…Non ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle imaginait encore ? Que ce baka et elle pourraient…en même temps elle avait bien le droit de rêver…mais pas à ça !Elle sentait encore sa chaleur et ses bras autour d'elle.

-…cy ? Lucy ? T'es toujours là ?

-Kana ! Oui ! Présente !

-Allez laisse la rêver un peu Kana …

La barmaid s'éloigna servir les clients en lançant avec un clin d'œil :

-Je compte sur toi Lucy !

Lucy marchait seule dans la grande rue enneigée de Magnolia. Kana l'avait envoyée chercher des bougies pour mettre dans la guilde le soir de Noël. A l'entendre ce sera une fête grandiose ! Lucy vit trois petits enfants faire une bataille de boules de neige au bout de la rue. Plus loin un bonhomme blanc avait un nez déjà à moitié mangé et un garçon dévalait une pente en luge, on aurait dit qu'il faisait la course avec un autre plus grand… Lucy s'arréta lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait. Des mèches roses bien connues glissaient de son bonnet et il était accompagné d'une touffe de poils bleus qui volait à toute vitesse derrière lui. Par un réflexe étrange elle se cacha dans le renfoncement du mur. Natsu et Happy ? Que faisaient-ils ici ? Elle regarda le dragon se recevoir une boule en pleine tête, qui fondit immédiatement. Il saisit le gamin qui la lui avait lancée et lui fit faire l'avion en courant le long de la rue, Lucy entendait son rire cristallin étouffé par la neige qui commençait à tomber. Derrière eux les autres criaient 'moiaussimoiaussi'd'une seule voix toute excitée. Natsu le reposa et fut plaqué à terre par la horde de gamins lancé à ses trousses. Son rire était puissant et jovial, le cœur de Lucy s'accéléra. Natsu s'entendait vraiment bien avec les enfants…Elle se demanda comment il serait avec ses propres …Non mais ça va pas ?Elle n'était pas normale depuis ce matin ! Mais il fallait bien avouer que Natsu serait un bon père… Lucy effondra dans la neige le cœur battant à 200 à l'heure. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle allait s'imaginer ?

-Luce ?Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy leva les yeux. Le dragon se tenait devant elle, une petite fille accrochée autour de la jambe et un garçon sur les épaules.

-Na Na Natsu ! Je me… acheter bougies… Noël…Kana…bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu est trempée !

Lucy ne n'en s'était pas rendue compte mais il neigeait à présent très fort et ses habits étaient trempés.

-Aller les gosses, vous rentrez à l'orphelinat, Wendy a dit qu'elle passerait vers trois heures.

Des cris s'élevèrent parmi les gamins qui coururent tous dans une rue plus étroite, à l'exception de deux fillettes d'environ 12 ans .

-C'est qui elle ? demanda la première.

-C'est Lucy, ma partenaire !

-Ta petite copine tu veux dire ? dit la deuxième.

-Ils s'aiiiiiiiment lança Happy, triomphant.

Les deux mages virèrent au rouge écarlate.

-N'importe quoi ! Je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon amie !

Lucy était soulagée car les deux fillettes s'en allèrent mais elle était un tout petit peu décue quand même…

Natsu la prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

-Viens, je vais te conduire au chaud.

Derrière un mur les deux fillettes pouffaient.

-Son amie ? Mon œil !


	3. 2 décembre, le blizzard

Ohaio mina ! Le nouveau chapitre ! ( une p'tite review ? )

* * *

Natsu la portait depuis un bon quart d'heure, la tempête faisait rage à présent. Lucy s'était enfouie dans ses vêtements brûlants pour ne plus sentir la grêle qui lui fouettait la peau, elle serrait Happy dans ses bras, très fort, contre son cœur. Le dragon avançait vite malgré la neige qui le ralentissait, bravant le froid et le gel. Lucy leva lentement la tête. On ne pouvait pas voir à deux pas à travers l'épais voile blanc formé par la neige. Natsu avait mis son écharpe blanche sur sa tête de façon à se protéger de la grêle si froide qu'elle ne fondait même plus à son contact. Il vit qu'elle le regardait et lui fit un grand sourire plein de crocs.

-On est presque arrivé ! C'est en haut de la colline, tient bon !

Le visage de Lucy s'enflamma. Il allait la mettre à l'abris. Elle savait qu'il la conduisait chez lui. Elle pensa à la petite maison de bois sur le bord de effondrement que Natsu et Happy avaient probablement construite eux-même. Elle se souvenait très bien de la seule fois où elle y été allé. Lucy murmura un « aye » à peine audible dans la tempête mais elle savait que Natsu l'avait entendu. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il ne devais certainement pas le savoir mais à présent Lucy entendait chaque battement beaucoup trop rapide de son cœur brûlant très distinctement à travers le bruit sourd du vent. Et le sien s'accéléra brutalement. Elle abandonna à nouveau dans son torse chaud en espérant qu'il n'ai pas vu la couleur écarlate de son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le petit déclique d'une porte qui s'ouvre puis Natsu l'étendit sur le hamac de fortune qui lui servait de lit. Pas étonnant qu'il préfère dormir dans le sien !

-Tu n'as pas défoncé la porte cette fois-ci ?demanda Lucy.

-J'aurai mis 20 minutes à la reconstruire et tu aurais eu froid !dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je vais faire un feu !

Le dragon enflamma d'un hurlement la vaste cheminée, seul élément en pierre de la maison. Immédiatement, Lucy se sentit beaucoup mieux. Les flammes de Natsu étaient différentes, mille fois plus ardentes que celles d'un volcan, les sentiments même d'un dragon. Mais cette fois elles étaient particulières, bien plus hautes, plus bleues, plus brûlantes, plus dévorantes, comme si les sentiments de Natsu ne se contenaient plus que dans ce rideau pourpre et or. Lucy leva la tête vers Natsu qui s'affairait devant la bouilloire.

-Je te fais un thé, disait-il d'une voix mal assurée qui tranchait avec le ton déterminé qu'il employait en général. Il doit me rester un sachet je pense.

-M..Merci, dit Lucy en grelottant.

-Mais tu es gelée ! Tes habits sont trempés, j'avais complètement oublié !

En effet les siens était déjà secs. Il se rua vers la petite commode dans le fond de la pièce et en sortit un des pantalons blancs qu'il avait l'habitude de porter et un grand sweat-shirt délavé.

-Tiens prends ça, dis-moi si ça va. Il y a une petite salle de bain juste là, elle est moins bien que la tienne mais bon…

-Merci beaucoup, dit Lucy en saisissant les vêtements que Natsu lui tendait.

Elle pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il y avait juste une douche et un lavabo, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle s'attendait à trouver un miroir chez Natsu !Lucy tourna le robinet, mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait que de l'eau froide…Elle se changea rapidement, le pantalon retombait et le sweat-shirt lui arrivait au genou mais il avait l'odeur de Natsu -un mélange de cendre, de transpiration et de poisson à fait merveilleux selon elle-. Elle plia de son mieux ses habits trempés et sortit de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres. La maison était à présent remplie de la chaleur intense qui émanait des immenses langues d'or de la cheminée. Par la fenêtre, Lucy apercevait le blizzard blanc qui redoublait d'ardeur.

-Lucy.

Natsu la regardait, son visage avait pris une teinte un peu rouge.

-Oui ?

-Heu rien, dit il en se tournant.T'es trop mignonne là dedans. C'est tout.

Le visage de la constéllationiste avait brusquement viré au pourpre.

-V..Vraiment ?

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Non, bien sûr !C'était une blague…dit-il sur un ton complètement contradictoire.

Les flammes se mirent à lécher le haut de la cheminée, plus hautes que jamais. Lucy s'assit sur le hamac et prit un Happy endormi dans ses bras.

-La tempête est de plus en plus forte, dit Natsu en lui donnant une tasse de thé brûlant. Et la nuit va bientôt tomber. Je ne veux pas que tu sorte par ce temps, il vaut mieux que tu reste ici cette nuit. Je te dois bien ça.

Il avait un sourire timide, presque embarrassé.

-Je vais rester ici ?dit Lucy en rougissant.

-Ça te dérange ?Je dormirai par terre, comme ça tu aura le lit.

Il installa des couvertures sur le sol en un grand tas moelleux près de la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dessus. Lucy entendait la grèle fouetter le toit. Un courant d'air froid engouffrait à travers l'interstice de la fenêtre et venait chatouiller la nuque de Lucy. Natsu la vit frissoner et enroula sa précieuse écharpe autour de son cou.

-Ça va maintenant Luce ?

Lucy leva ses yeux vers lui et se perdit dans les siens, ne pouvant mettre un mot sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à présent. Le monde s'était évanoui autour d'eux, ils s'étaient perdus dans la neige, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et lui, le dragon qui avait enflammé son cœur…

-Natsu…Lucy…j'ai froid…

Une petite voix s'était élevée des bras de Lucy. Happy était réveillé.

-Viens là partenaire, dit Natsu d'une voix douce, s'arrachant au regard de Lucy. Tu peux rester dans ces couettes, près du feu.

Il s'installa à nouveau avec le petit neko dans les couvertures. Elles avaient l'air si chaudes… Lucy savait que Natsu lui laissait le hamac par gentillesse mais elle aurait donné une clé d'or pour pouvoir être près des flammes dans les bras du dragon…

Elle ne résista que deux petites heures à lui demander une place auprès d'eux :

-Natsu ?

-Aye Luce ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as faim ?

-Non ! Je me disais juste…enfin…tu vois…je me demandais si j'aurai pu…heu venir près de la cheminée avec vous…

-Tu as froid ? dit Natsu d'un ton inquiet. Bien sur ! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ! Viens là.

Elle enjamba précautionneusement les piles de bazar qui traînaient et s'assit auprès de ses deux amis. Natsu la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture. Il s'adossa au bord de la cheminée dans laquelle les flammes prenaient une teinte un peu bleu, signe de leur très haute température, et Lucy se blottit contre lui le cœur à 2000 à l'heure lorsqu'il l'entoura de son bras musclé. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son odeur, sentit son cœur battre à une allure proche du sien. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, en se disant qu'elle était au paradis, avant de penser qu'elle était vraiment bien dérangée.

Derrière la guilde de Fairy Tail, un comité douteux venait de se rassembler.

-Voilà 4000 joyaux pour toi, disait une jeune fille brune qui sentait l'alcool. Tu as fait du bon boulot, c'est vrai que tu est devenu puissant !

-Merci, répondit un garçon blond vêtu d'un costume de soie. Je me demandais, pourquoi un blizzard à cet endroit ? Le papier sur la mission n'était pas très clair…

-Ho, ça ? Heu disons que c'est pour un cadeau de Nöel bien spécial…dit la brune avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
